As a medicine feeding unit, a “medicine feeder” disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example, can be mentioned. This medicine feeding unit is basically provided with a medicine container that contains solid medicines (which is described as a “container” in Patent Literature 1, and the terms in the parentheses in the “Background” are the names of the members according to Patent Literature 1), and a substantially cylindrical rotor that is rotatably located in the medicine container. The medicine container is detachably attached to a support (drive unit). The rotor rotates about the vertical axis. As the rotor rotates, medicines can be sequentially ejected from a medicine outlet provided in the medicine container. The ejected medicines are fed, for example, to a packaging device.
In the configuration disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when the medicine container is mounted on the support, the fitting member of the medicine container is fitted to the fitting member of the support. This fitting allows a driving force to be transmitted from the support to the medicine container.
However, in the invention according to Patent Literature 1, the fitting member of the medicine container (container) is allowed to rotate freely when the medicine container is detached from the support (drive unit). Therefore, the fitting member on the medicine container side rotates due to vibration or the like. Then, the rotor rotates and medicines may be dropped from the medicine container, which is a problem.